


No Need to Rewrite the Stars

by underthesunshine



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunshine/pseuds/underthesunshine
Summary: You claim it's not in the cardsFate is pulling you miles awayAnd out of reach from meBut you're here in my heartSo who can stop me if I decideThat you're my destiny?
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	No Need to Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> another fics I've uploaded on aff long time ago

Yena had been sitting at the park for almost an hour. Her body was shivering from the night breeze as she was only wearing t-shirt and jeans. She knew it so well that a girl shouldn't be outside at this hour but she couldn't care less—she had nowhere to go.

She tried to peek at her phone again to see if there was a message from the only person she could trust and there wasn't. She could feel her eyes burning, forcing the tears to come out.

_Maybe I really don't deserve to be in this world._

She hold her phone tightly as she tried to catch up some breath. Her head was hurt from too much crying and so her heart. She didn't know anymore what emotion she's feeling--she was mad, sad, lonely, everything. 

"Yena! Oh my god.. you can get sick!” Yena lifted up her head as she heard voice calling out for her and footsteps running towards her from the back.

"Yu...ri?" she said without even looking at the person. She didn't know if she was calling out the right person, she just wanted her to be here.

"Yena..." The girl that had just come took off her coat and wrapped it around Yena's body. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuri..." The broken girl called out the other again. "I have nowhere to go home... I..."

"Shh... It's alright," said Yuri as she hugged Yena from behind and caressed the older’s head. "You still have me," she whispered to the other's ear and took a seat.

"I'm tired Yuri. Why does it have to be like this? I just want them to accept who I am,” Yena started to ramble. She was tired of the world. She was tired of being who she was. She was tired—of everything.

Yuri reached for the other’s face and making the latter to look at her eyes deeply. "Tell me... What happened?"

Yena took Yuri’s hand and removed it gently, she couldn’t look at those eyes full of stars when the stars—the fate hate both of them so much. "So you know, the TV was talking about LGBT marriage and... and they started to talk shit about it." The girl paused to fill her lungs. She could feel her eyes watering again. "I couldn't help it because they're talking bad about us—about you. So I spat. I said that I'm part of them that you aren't just my best friend but my girlfriend. And... and... they were mad and said I was a shame for our family that I don't deserve to be there."

"So you ran away?"

The older nodded. "They don't want me anymore what's the point of staying there?”

Both of the girls then stayed silent. Yuri didn’t know what to say to calm the other down. She was more lucky than Yena as her family accepted her for who she was so she had never felt what Yena felt. And the other was too busy looking at the sky—at the stars that had made this unwanted fate.

It was Yena who broke the silence by asking the question that had always bothered her. "Yuri... Why can't we just rewrite the stars? Why couldn't I just be born as a boy so that we can be together?” Her voice was shaking and just by hearing it, Yuri could know how broken the girl was. "Why couldn’t we be born in a different country where they accept us? From all the possibilities, why does it have to be like this?” 

The younger stayed silent, trying to think what to say. She sometimes had those questions too in her mind. Why does it have to be like this? Another silence filled them for a couple minutes.

“You know Yena, if it was possible for us to rewrite the stars, I wouldn’t,” Yuri finally said, making the older to furrow her eyebrows. “Because the fate could just make us not knowing each other but we do and for the fact that you are here right now and right beside me is more than enough."

Yena blinked a couple times, trying to process what the younger just said. She was too busy thinking about the bad things that she forgot. She forgot that it could have been worse but the fate still decided to make them met each other. When she was busy thinking, she suddenly felt hands pulling her face and seconds later, a soft lips warming hers. It didn’t last long, maybe just for a couple seconds but it made Yena remembered the reason why she chose to stay.

The younger then showed a smiled—the cutest smile in the world if Yena should describe it. “If it’s for us, I’d fight all the odds. Just for us,” said the younger.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
